


Stopping Time

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Backstage blowjob deluxe, Have you ever seen Fuma sing Fake, M/M, Then you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Fuma jumps when there’s a hand gripping his shoulder so hard it’s painful, parting his lips to tell someone to get the hell off.But he loses his breath as he’s spun around and shoved hard against the wall, feeling his sweaty bangs whip against his cheeks from the impact.





	Stopping Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Power DVD. Fuma pulls up his shirt and Kento's just. Kento. Sorry not sorry.

Fuma jumps when there’s a hand gripping his shoulder so hard it’s painful, parting his lips to tell someone to get the hell off.

But he loses his breath as he’s spun around and shoved hard against the wall, feeling his sweaty bangs whip against his cheeks from the impact.

”Hey-” He starts to snap, but then chokes on the rest of his words as he meets blazing eyes and warm hands running down his chest to clutch at his belt. His breath catches in a pathetic little moan as Kento sinks to his knees like it was choreography, those horrible marble pink pants clutching his thighs like clingfilm as his legs spread to keep himself balanced.

Fuma tries parting his lips again, to protest, not now not here, _what_. But Kento leans in to rub his face against Fuma’s crotch with a soft noise, and Fuma ends up biting his lip against a groan as the tingling concert adrenaline channels into gushing arousal through his veins and he almost blacks out.

His hips roll involuntarily, but Kento just sighs as he gets a rapidly growing erection thrust against his cheek. Fuma’s head falls back against the wall as Kento’s long fingers unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper, warm lips teasing just at the edge of his underwear, harsh breaths making goosebumps break out on his skin and just like that he’s so hard he’s throbbing.

A soft moan draws his attention back just in time to watch Kento’s hand reach into his underwear, the hot touch to his even hotter skin making him shudder and Kento shudders with him. Fuma tries to keep breathing as he watches Kento, the blush on his cheeks and the sweat glittering in the dim backstage lights, but the desperate desire in Kento’s expression makes Fuma want to claw at something, preferrably Kento, fuck him so hard none of them can breathe, and in he end his breathing becomes shaky and way too fast.

He wants to bury his hands in Kento’s hair, wants to feel the styled strands between his fingers and pull wanton sounds of pleasure from Kento’s lips with every little tug, but there are fangirls out there and they will notice in a second so he just balls his hands into fists as hard as he can. He bites his lip as Kento pulls his cock from his underwear and straight into his mouth, but the desperate little sound still slips out at the sudden wet hot heat, and he bangs his fists quietly against the wall to control himself because he wants to fucking pull Kento’s hair, thrust into his mouth and come all over his face.

Kento wastes no time, flicks his tongue right where it’s so good it almost hurts, hollows his cheeks and definitely goes too far too fast considering he’s singing a love song within the coming 3 minutes, but Fuma can’t even breathe and even less tell him to be careful. He’s just lucky Kento’s hands are holding his hips in place as he involuntarily bucks them every 5 seconds because fuck he’s gonna come and it hasn’t even been a minute.

He barely manages to slam a hand over his own mouth as he comes with a whine, his orgasm crashing over him so hard he can’t get any air, can’t see and can’t think, only feel.

The second the world stops spinning he feels Kento zip his pants back up, feels more than he sees him rise, and then there are soft lips desperately brushing his so softly it’s barely even a kiss but it’s so hot and needy and Fuma wants him so bad. His shaky hands rise to grasp onto Kento, anything, his lips searching for more solid contact, but there’s a voice calling from a disturbingly close distance and Kento withdraws.

Fuma receives a dark, hot look under sweaty bangs before Kento turns to leave like he doesn’t have a raging erection in his pants, and Fuma draws a deep breath of air for the first time in what has to be minutes. He has no idea what just happened, what he did or how Kento can just _do_ things like this in the middle of a show. But fuck does he love it.

 


End file.
